kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Negatar Gnaa
Negatar Gnaa (pronounced "nah") is an evil Dark Master from the Negaverse, who was sealed inside a dark well on a forbidden mountain by the Gods after trying to dethrone them with his powers. He made is first cameo in Operation: DUTCHMAN, when Davy Jones spoke to him through magic flames. After Jones' death, Gnaa met up with his minions to discuss their evil plan, involving the Eight Firstborn. He seems to be focused on them, The Quads (namely Morgan), and Harvey McKenzie. In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, Gnaa had his minions make replicas of Lord Voldemort, Sentinel Prime, and Emperor Palpatine, which they then sold to Gamewizard's assistant, Nick for the Bonus Showdown. After the heroes' victory over said replicas, Gnaa seemed more impressed by The Quads victory in battle rather than anyone else's. In The Great Galactic Race, Gnaa sent his minions after the heroes during the race, only to end up being taken out by Nick's Revenge Rider. After The Quads came in victorious, Gnaa seemed rather fascinated with Morgan's strong imagination. In the one-shot, "The Path of Scar", Lord Gnaa happily accepted Scarlet Vargas into his ranks after hearing her story. In Attitude Adjustment, Gnaa watched the giant Fanny wreak havoc and sent Bowser to zap her with a Darkness Cannon and turn her to the Dark Side. Relationships: King Bowser Koopa After being sucked into a black hole and shrinking to small size, Bowser was found and returned to normal by Lord Gnaa. Bowser then joined Gnaa's ranks as a debt of gratitude. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik After being sucked into a black hole as well and drifting through space, Eggman was rescued by Lord Gnaa and joined his ranks as a debt of gratitude. Ganondorf Dragmire Ganon was the first to be recruited by Lord Gnaa and seems to have the most in common with him. When Ganon was imprisoned in the Negaverse, Gnaa was the one to save him. Darth Genius/The Brain After the Brotherhood of Evil was frozen, Gnaa found the abandoned base and freed them. The Brain joined Gnaa's ranks in return. Davy Jones- '''For a time, Jones seemed to be part of Lord Gnaa's crew when Jones spoke to him through a magic flame. The story of how Jones came to meet Gnaa is unknown. Scarlet Vargas After hearing the young girl's story, Gnaa happily accepted Scarlet Vargas into his group. Morgan Catherine Gnaa seems rather fascinated with the psychic girl. When his minions aren't around, he gazes longingly at a beautiful photo of the girl. This could mean that he has a small crush on her. '''Harvey McKenzie For reasons unknown, Gnaa is desperate on turning Harvey to the Dark Side. He focuses on him as much as The Quads. Appearance: Lord Gnaa is only seen in holographic visions. His true colors have yet to be shown. Personality: Gnaa spends most of his time blabbing about his evil plans. He hasn’t been shown to be too cruel, yet. He also has a humorous side, what with coughing after laughing in his maniacal voice, and asking for an aspirin, as well as getting excited when they’re ordering pizza and asks for anchovies. He insists on talking in his dark voice because it “makes him sound cool”. Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Males Category:Benders